danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
תל דור
ראו גם:חוף דור בונים ראו גם: תערוכת "ויה מאריס" - אוניברסיטת חיפה ימין|ממוזער|300px|תל דור, תצלום אוויר, 1982 אעלה:ענבר thumb|350px|ימין|עתיקות העיר על התל תל דור (בערבית: חר' אל בורג' ' ע"ש המצודה ההרוסה בדרום מערב התל) הוא תל קדום המזוהה עם העיר המקראית 'דור (או דֹּאר). האתר הארכאולוגי תל דור (חיר' אל בורג'), ממוקם על רכס כורכר בדרום חוף הכרמל, כ-30 ק"מ דרומית לחיפה וכ-12 ק"מ צפונית לקיסריה. שטח התל הוא כ-70 דונם. התל נמצא מצד צפון מערב לקיבוץ נחשולים. באזור התל ישנם שלושה מפרצים שהדרומי והארוך מביניהם תחום על ידי שלושה איים קטנים היוצרים מעין לגונה הנוחה לעגינת ספינות. נתון טבעי זה איפשר ליושבי העיר לבנות בה כשניים או שלושה נמלים ואולי אף מבדוק לספינות. דבר זה הפך את העיר דור לנמל ונקודת סחר חשובה. הזיהוי של תל דור עם העיר העתיקה דור נסמך על מקורות יווניים ולטיניים (כגון אוזביוס) וכן על מפת פויטינגר הממקמים את העיר דור כ-12 ק"מ צפונית לקיסריה. חר' אל בורג' הוא האתר היחידי הגדול מספיק להיות העיר דור. תולדות המחקר הארכאולוגי בתל דור וסביבותיו ראשיתו של המחקר הארכאולוגי בתל דור בחפירתו של ג'ון גרסטנג מטעם בית הספר הבריטי לארכאולוגיה בירושלים. החפירה התמקדה ביצירת חתך עמוק בדרום התל ובחשיפת המקדשים הרומיים במערב התל. אין תיעוד רב של החפירה, דבר שהיה עדיין מקובל בשנות ה-20 של המאה הקודמת. בפברואר 1952 חפר בתל דור יוסף ליבוביץ' מטעם אגף העתיקות והמוזיאונים. בחפירתו חשף ליבוביץ חלקים מתיאטרון העיר בצפון התל וכן מהכנסייה הביזנטית במזרח התל. החפירה העיקרית בכנסייה התקיימה בין השנים 1979 -1994. על ידי קלודין דופין מטעם אגף העתיקות והמוזיאונים ומאוחר יותר רשות העתיקות. כמו כן נערכו באתר מספר סקרים וחפירות תת-ימיות בנוגע לשרידי הנמלים בדור בעיקר על ידי אבנר רבן (ועל ידי רווה וקינגסלי), וכן סקר יבשתי נרחב במרחב התל שנערך על ידי עולמי. החל משנת 1980 ועד היום מתקיימת בתל דור חפירה רחבת היקף על ידי משלחת המורכבת משיתוף פעולה של מוסדות אקדמיים וחוקרים עצמאים ובחסותה של 'החברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה'. משנת 1980 ועד שנת 2000 עמד בראש 'משלחת חפירות דור' פרופ' אפרים שטרן מהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. משנת 2003 ועד היום עומדים בראש משלחת 'חפירות דור המחודשות' ד"ר איילת גלבוע מאוניברסיטת חיפה ופרופסור אילן שרון מהאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים. נכון להיום נפתחו בחפירה שמונה שטחי חפירה עיקריים שבהם נחשפו שכבות היישוב מתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת ועד התקופה הרומית. תוצאות החפירה על שניים משטחי החפירה פורסמו בדו"ח חפירה מסכם, כמו כן פורסמו עד היום מאות מאמרים ומחקרים על ידי צוות החופרים בנושאים הקשורים לאתר וסביבותיו. כיום פרויקט חפירות תל דור הוא מהפרויקטים הגדולים והרציפים ביותר בדרום הלבנט. הממצאים העשירים המעידים אל אורח חייהם של תושבי דור הקדומה לאורך כל התקופות מרוכזים במוזיאון המזגגה, מפעל זכוכית לבקבוקי יין ששימש את יקבי זכרון יעקב והיה מבין מפעליו של אדמונד ג'יימס דה רוטשילד באזור. המזגגה גם משמשת כמשרד החפירה כל קיץ וכמקום עיבוד החומר על ידי המשלחת הארכאולוגית הפועלת במקום. תולדות העיר לאור החפירות הארכאולוגיות והמקורות הכתובים ראשית ההתיישבות בעיר העתיקה דור (דאֹר, Δῶρα) מתחילה ככל הנראה סביב תקופת הברונזה התיכונה ב'. בד בבד עם ההתעוררות העירונית בצפון ארץ-ישראל לאחר תקופת הברונזה הביניימית. טרם נחשפו בתל שרידים (ארכיטקטוניים) משמעותיות מתקופת הברונזה, הן התיכונה והן המאוחרת. ניכר אף כי בדרום התל, שנחפר בצורה יחסית אינטנסיבית, הושתתו המבנים מתקופת הברזל על קרקע בתולה או על סלע אם. בשטח G במרכז התל ישנן עדויות לפעילות של תעשיית מתכת מתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. כמו כן מוזכרת העיר דור בכתובת של רעמסס השני המתוארכת למאה ה-13 לפנה"ס. דור בתקופת הברזל בתקופת הברזל א' דור הינה עיר גדולה בנויה היטב ומבוצרת. מתקופה זו נחשפו בדור, מבני ציבור, ביצורים וכן מבני מגורים פרטיים בסגנון 'בית חצר כנעני' המשמרים מסורות כנעניות מתקופות הברונזה המאוחרת. גם מכלול כלי החרס אשר נחשף בשכבות אלו משמר מסורות כנעניות, אך עם השפעה קיפרית ניכרת וכן נוכחות של כלי יבוא ממצרים (בעיקר קנקנים). שכבה זו חרבה בשריפה שעדויותיה ניכרות בכל שטחי החפירה. למרות השריפה, ניכר הן מבחינה ארכיטקטונית והן מבחינה קרמית כי אין שינוי משמעותי בהרכב האוכלוסייה בדור לפני ואחרי החורבן, מבנים רבים נבנים מחדש על קווי המתאר של המבנים שקדמו להם. מבחינה קרמית השינוי ממשיך להיות הדרגתי. השינוי המשמעותי לאחר החורבן הוא מפעלי הבנייה המונומנטליים אשר עקבותיהם ניכרים בעיקר בשטח D2. במאה ה-11 לפנה"ס מוזכרת דור ב'מגילת ון אמון' כעירם של הסיקילים (או הת'כר), כמו כן מוזכר בטקסט הנמל של דור וכן הקשרים של דור עם פניקיה מחד ומצרים מאידך. ראשית תקופת הברזל ב' בדור מוגדרת בעיקר לאור בחנים קרמיים ולא ארכיטקטוניים, כי כאמור העיר דור כבר בנויה בצורה מונומנטלית בברזל א'. חלק מהמבנים המונומנטליים בשטח D2 בדרום התל יוצאים משימוש בצורה מכוונת, ומבנה אחר נבנה על גבם. בשטח D5 נבנה בית מגורים בסגנון 'בית חצר פיניקי' הממשיך את מסורות הברונזה המאוחרת בפיניקיה בכלל ובדור בברזל א' בפרט. לראשונה מאז תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת חוזר הקשר המסחרי עם אתרים במרכז הים התיכון כגון אֶוּבויה ביוון ואף סרדיניה, אך עם זאת המסחר עם מצרים נמצא בדעיכה. לקראת סוף תקופת הברזל ב' עיקר השינוי הארכיטקטוני בדור ניכר בשטח B במזרח התל. נבנית חומה חדשה עם מבנים הנסמכים עליה וכן שער מטיפוס 'ארבעה תאים'. מספר מבנים בשטחי חפירה אחרים יוצאים משימוש במהלך המחצית השנייה של תקופת הברזל ב'. כמו כן ניכר שינוי במכלולים הקרמיים שנראים קרובים יותר למכלולים מפנים ארץ-ישראל בכלל ומהגליל הישראלי בפרט ופחות קרובים למכלולי הכלים מאזור מישור עכו וחוף הלבנון. במקרא מוזכרת דור מספר פעמים. לראשונה מוזכרת דור כאחת מ-31 הערים שנכבשו על ידי יהושע בן נון, כמצוין בספר יהושע : . אולם דיווח מאוחר יותר, בספר שופטים, סותר לכאורה את הקודם: . אי הימצאותם של ממצאים ארכאולוגיים בעלת אופי ישראלי-התנחלותי בדור וההמשכיות בחיי היישוב הפיניקי-כנעני מערערים על הסיפור בספר יהושע כאילו נכבשה דור על ידי בני ישראל. בהקשר זה חשוב לציין כי בניגוד לאתרים רבים אחרים מתקופה זו (ברזל א'), בהם הייתה ירידה בעוצמת היישוב, בדור התנהלו חיים עירוניים שוקקים בעלי אופי מונומנטלי. מאוחר יותר בספר מלכים דור מוזכרת כבירת אחת מנציבויות שלמה, שעליה שלט חתנו של שלמה בן אבינדב. לפי הכתוב בספר מלכים א': . לכן עלתה הסברה כי דור נכבשה על ידי דוד במהלך התפשטותו. למרות סברה זו, אין שינוי מבחינה חומרית בתקופה התואמת את מפעלי דוד ושלמה , לכן סביר להניח שעד למאה השמינית לפנה"ס שמרה העיר דור על עצמאותה הפיניקית-כנענית. רק במהלך תקופת הברזל ב' (מאוחר לימי דוד ושלמה) חל תהליך של 'ישראליזציה' של המכלול הקרמי. תקופת הברזל ב' מסתיימת בתאריך היסטורי עם הכיבוש האשורי שלגבי תאריכו ישנה חוסר בהירות לאור שתיקת המקורות. דור תחת שלטון אשור מתקופת השלטון האשורי כמעט ולא נמצאו מבנים בדור, אלא בעיקר בורות גדולים. על גבי שער ארבעת התאים נבנה שער בן שני תאים בסגנון אשורי. בשנים האחרונות הולך ונחשף בדרום התל (בשטח D5) מבנה מונומנטלי המתוארך לתקופה האשורית. מבחינה קרמית המכלול נראה יותר 'ישראלי' ופחות 'פניקי', הייצור נראה בעל אופי יותר מקומי, אך עם זאת הקדרים מראים היכרות עם הרפרטואר וטכנולוגיית ייצור כלי החרס האשוריים, ואולי הם אף היו אשוריים. כמו כן נמצאו עדויות לתעשיית מטלורגיה (הן נחושת והן ברזל) נרחבת בדור, כחלק מהמערך הכלכלי-מנהלי באימפריה האשורית. תאריך כיבוש דור על ידי האשורים איננו ברור. מקובל כי דור סופחה לממלכת אשור, עם כיבוש חוף השרון בשנת 732 לפנה"ס על ידי תגלת פלאסר השלישי מידי ממלכת ישראל. ישנה אי בהירות האם דור הפכה להיות בירה של פחווה בעקבות הכיבוש האשורי או שמא היא רק שימשה כנקודת סחר חשובה במערך הסחר הפיניקי תחת השלטון האשורי. אך ברור כי דור הייתה עיר נמל חשובה במערך האשורי שנשלטה ישירות על דיי האשורים ולא על ידי ממלכה מקומית. דור מוזכרת באסטלה מלכותית של אסרחדון מלך אשור בשליש הראשון של המאה השביעית לפנה"ס, כעיר נמל מרכזית. הממצאים האחרונים מתקופת הברזל מתוארכים סביב השנים 630-650 לפנה"ס. ניכר כי לאחר מכן האתר ניטש למשך 150 שנה. סיבת נטישת האתר אינה ברורה דיה בשלב זה. לאור תיארוך המבוסס על ממצא יבוא כלי החרס האטיים נראה כי העיר יושבה מחדש לאחר שנת 480 לפנה"ס. דור בתקופה הפרסית כאמור דור ככל הנראה נוסדה מחדש לאחר שנת 480 לפנה"ס. בראשית המאה החמישית לפנה"ס מוזכרת דור בכתובת אשמֻנעָזר כעיר אשר נמסרה לשליטת מלכי צידון מידי השלטון הפרסי המרכזי. המרחב של דור ויפו מכונה בכתובת אשמֻנעָזַר 'ארצות הדגן האדירות אשר בשדה השרון'. מצב חסות מלכי צידון בדור נמשך גם בשנים אחר כך, מידע הנלמד מהחיבור הגאוגרפי המיוחס לסיקיליס מסוף המאה הד' לפנה"ס, שם מצוינת דור כ'עירם של הצידונים'. במהלך התקופה הפרסית נקבע מתאר העיר דור ותוכנית הרחובות, שנשתמרו עד לתקופה הרומית. במהלך התקופה הפרסית גם שונה שמה של העיר מדור (דאר) לדורה או דורוס. בתקופה הפרסית ישנו שינוי בשיטת הבנייה בדור משימוש בלבנים מיובשות בשמש ואבני גוויל לבניית אבני גוויל משולבות באבני גזית (המכונה בניית אומנות גזית). בתל דור הוגדרו שני שלבי בנייה עיקריים מהתקופה הפרסית, הראשון מתוארך ל(סוף ה)מאה הה' לפנה"ס והשני למחצית השנייה של המאה הד' לפנה"ס, לתקופת המעבר בין התקופה הפרסית להלניסטית. בשטחים A, C ו- D2 נחשפו בתל דור מערך של מבננים (אינסולות) שחזיתן פנתה לרחוב, הרחובות הפרידו בין המבננים השונים. במהלך התקופה הפרסית דור לא הייתה מוקפת חומה במלוא מובן המילה, אם כי ישנה טענה שקירות הבתים החיצוניים שימשו כחומה. שער העיר בשטח B המשיך לשמש בתקופה הפרסית, למרות שרחבת השער ששימשה בתקופת הברזל בוטלה, השער עצמו הוצר לרוחב של כ-3 מ'. פתח השער ואבן סף ממנו נחשפו בחפירה מתחת ומדרום למגדל ההלניסטי. בשאר שטחי החפירה נתגלו בעיקר בדלי קירות ומספר לא מבוטל של בורות מהתקופה הפרסית. כמו כן נחשפו בדור כ-20 קבורות כלב, חלקן מתוארכות למאה הה' לפנה"ס, וחלקן מתוארכות למאה הד' לפנה"ס, תקופת לתקופת המעבר בין התקופה הפרסית המאוחרת להלניסטית הקדומה. מבחינת הממצא הקרמי בתקופה הפרסית יש ייצוג רחב לכלי יבוא אטיים וכן לכלי יבוא מזרח יווניים. כמו כן נמצאו בדור מספר רב של צלמיות מהתקופה הפרסית. מכלול כלי החרס בכלליות דומה מאוד לממצא שנמצא בחלקים אחרים של פניקיה וקפריסין. דור בתקופה ההלניסטית thumb|ימין|ממוזער|230px|בניין מוזיאון "המזגגה", בו מוצגים ממצאים מחפירות תל דור הוא בעיקרו היסטורי-כרונולוגי ואינו מסומן בשכבת הרס או הפרעה בחיים העירוניים בדור. בניגוד למספר אתרים אחרים בארץ ישראל ופניקיה (כגון שומרון וצור) הכיבוש המקדוני לא אופיין בהרס, כנראה בגלל היותה של דור בת חסות צידונית. בתקופה ההלניסטית העיר מתרחבת מערבה וניכר כי בתקופה זו היא מגיעה לשיא התפשטותה ומקבלת את צורתה עד לתקופה הרומית. שלבי הבנייה בתקופה ההלניסטית בדור מחולקים בצורה גסה לשני שלבים שונים, אם כי עיקר השוני ביניהם מתבטא בעיקר בשיפוץ והרמת רצפות ולא בשינוי פני העיר או בנייה מחודשת. בראשית התקופה ההלניסטית נבנתה בדור מערכת ביצור מרשימה בשטחים A ו-C הכוללת חומת סוגרים עם מגדלים, עשויה אבני גזית במילוי אבני גוויל, בבסיס החומה חלקלקה. המגדלים הינם מרובעים (עם מסד לגרם מדרגות במרכז) במרחקים קצובים (50 מ'). בשטח B ישנו שער בעל כניסה ישירה לרחוב העיר עם רחבה מחוץ לשער. מסוף התקופה ההלניסטית נחשפו בשנים האחרונות מקדשי תאומים המעוטרים בקירות מכויירים וכן בית בד. בשטח D1 ישנו מבנה שכונה על ידי חופריו 'הארמון הפרסי', אך תאריכו הלניסטי לאור מטבע של תלמי השני שנמצא תחת קיר שמבנה הארמון הפרסי נסמך עליו. מבנה הארמון עשוי משלושה חדרי אורך ועוד חדר רוחב אשר נסמכים על קיר מסיבי בנוי גזית שממשיך מזרחה, ניתן לשער כי למבנה הגדול היו מספר קומות שמהן השתמרה רק קומת המרתף. מסוף התקופה ההלניסטית נחשפו בשנים האחרונות בשטח D1 מקדשי תאומים המעוטרים בקירות מכויירים. בשטח D2 יש רחובות היוצרים צומת על אותו מערך רחובות שנוסד כבר בתקופה הפרסית, כמו כן נחשף בשטח D2 בית בד מהתקופה ההלניסטית. בשטח G במרכז התל ישנו מבנה מונומנטלי (קירות ללא תוכנית מוגדרת) שחודר לשכבות הפרסיות וניתן להקביל את תאריך בנייתו לראשית התקופה ההלניסטית לפי שטחים אחרים. בשטחים Aו-C ישנן חנויות ברחוב הסמוך לחומה יחד עם רחובות אורך ורוחב עם מבננים ערוכים בצורה הנדסית. מבחינה פוליטית - שלטונית (בעיקר כפי שמשתקף במקורות ההיסטוריים) ראשית התקופה ההלניסטית אופיין בשקט יחסי תחת התלמיים. פוליביוס מתאר את המצור הכושל של אנטיוכוס (III) מגאס על דור בשנת 219 לפנה"ס, בתיאורו עומד פוליביוס על כך שדור היא עיר מבוצרת היטב. בשנת 139/9 לפנה"ס צר על דור אנטיוכוס (VII) סידטס בשעה שטריפון מצא בה מקלט. ככל הנראה נכבשה דור על ידי המלך החשמונאי ינאי אלכסנדר בראשית המאה הא' לפנה"ס מידי זואילוס שהיה טירן שהשתלט על דור ומגדל סטרטון. אם כי חשוב להדגיש שבניגוד לאתרים אחרים, בעיקר בגליל ובאדומיאה לא ניכר בדור שינוי בתרבות החומרית מהגמוניה פיניקית להגמוניה יהודאית. מבחינת הממצא ישנו עושר רב של כלי יבוא ממזרח אגן הים התיכון. כן נמצאו ממצאים רבים בהקשר הצבאי בדור שמקורם במערכות המצור שהושמו על העיר במהלך התקופה בהם אבני קלע, אבני בליסטרה, ראשי חיצים וחניתות ועוד. מבחינה מנהלית נחשפו בעיר משקולות תנית, וכן נמצאו בדור חותמות ייחודיות על ידיות בסגנון פיניקי-יווני. ממגוון הצלמיות ההלניסטיות שנמצאו בדור ניתן ללמוד על חיי הפולחן של תושבי דור. דור בתקופה הרומית בתקופה הרומית העיר דור עוברת מהפך ארכיטקטוני ומתחילה לשגשג. דבר זה נלמד הן מהשינוי בבניה והן מטביעת מטבעות העיר. מבחינת הבנייה (אם כי חשוב לומר שהמערך העירוני בתקופה הרומית נסמך על השלבים הקדומים יותר). מתקופה זו מובחנים בעיר שני שלבים עיקריים. כבר בשלב הראשון נבנים בעיר רחובות מרוצפים עם תעלות ניקוז. כמו כן מובלים לעיר מים באקוודוקט, אשר הוא מאוחר לשלב הראשון. שער העיר מהתקופה הרומית לא שרד אך כן שרדו מסדי הבטון של חיבור האקוודוקט לעיר. ככל הנראה רחובות העיר לא היו רחובות עמודים. מהשלב הרומי הראשון שרדו מבנים רבים בהם, מבני מגורים פרטיים (חלקם מעוטרים בפרסקאות ופסיפסים), חנויות, מבני ציבור, מקדשים, ומתקנים תעשייתיים שונים. בשלב הרומי השני נבנים מבני ציבור רבים, בהם מתחמים מקודשים עם מקדשים במערב העיר, במזרח העיר נבנים בית חצר, מבנה פריסטלי ומבנה בזיליקלי אשר בחלקם מבטלים שטחים פתוחים ורחובות מן השלב הרומי הקדום. משלב זה ישנם גם מבנים ומתקנים תעשייתיים בדרום התל יחד עם מבנה (ציבורי?) גדול בעל חדרונים קטנים. כמו כן נחשף במערב העיר בית מרחץ מהתקופה הרומית אך הקשרו הסטרטיגרפי ביחס לשתי תקופות הבנייה בתקופה הרומית בדור אינו ברור מספיק. בתקופה הרומית התרחבה העיר מהתל למרגלותיו, באזור העיר התחתית נבנו מבנים, רחובות ואף תיאטרון. לגבי התקופה הרומית הקדומה מוזכרת העיר מספר פעמים אצל יוספוס. לראשונה עם שחרורה יחד עם שאר ערי סוריה על ידי פומפיוס בשנת 63 לפנה"ס. כן מוזכרים אצל יוספוס התהפוכות המנהלתיות בשיוך העיר כתוצאה מהמאבקים הפנים רומיים והמעבר ברומא מרפובליקה לאימפריה. לאחר מכן מוזכרת דור בהקשר לבניית נמל קיסריה על ידי הורדוס, בתור נמל קטן שלא היה מתאים לעגינת ספינות גדולות. בהמשך מתאר יוספוס את המאבקים בין האוכלוסייה היהודית והפגאנית בדור ותוך כדי כך מסופר על בית כנסת שהיה בעיר. במהלך המרד הגדול נגד הרומאים (70-67 לסה"נ), מספר יוספוס כי הצבא הרומי לקח שבויים יהודיים מציפורי והחזיקם בעיר דור, שכנראה היוותה מקום לישיבת חיל מצב של הצבא הרומי. למרות השגשוג בדור בהמשך התקופה הרומית והאזכורים הלא מעטים שלה על ידי יוספוס (בעקבות ספרי המקבים וניקולאוס איש דמשק) מוזכרת דור על ידי המחברים הרומיים בני המאה הא' לסה"נ סטראבון ופליניוס כעיר נטושה. במקורות יהודיים מן התקופה הרומית מוזכרת דור בפרשת גבולות הארץ, וכן מוזכרת אכסניה שהייתה בדור. במפת פויטינגר (Tabula Peutingeriana) מן המאה הי"ג לסה"נ (מבוססת על מפה רומית מן המאה הג' לסה"נ) מכונה דור Thora, דור מסומנת במפה כיישוב קטן אשר ממוקם בין 8 מיל צפונית לקיסריה ו-20 מיל דרומית לעכו. ככל הנראה העיר דור (או לפחות ההתיישבות על התל) חדלה מלהתקיים סביב המחצית הראשונה של המאה הג' לסה"נ. זאת לאור העובדה שלא נמצאו שרידי בניין מאוחרים יותר למאה הג' לסה"נ. וכן לאור הממצא הנומיסמטי המראה על ירידה כמותית בממצא הנומיסמטי סביב אמצע המאה הג' לסה"נ, ועל כך שהעיר דור חדלה מלטבוע מטבעות סביב 212 לסה"נ. כתובת יוונית נמצאה שנמצאה ליד השער המזרחי של דור. הכתובת חקוקה בעמוד-אבן, אשר שימש בסיס לפסל. הכתובת מקוטעת וכתובתה: . הנוסח בכתובת מעיד כי הכתובת מוקדשת למושל בפרובינקיה קיסרית. מאחר שהכתובת נמצאה בדור יש מקום להניח כי המדובר במושל שדור נכללה בפאובינקיה שלו. העיר דור כמו ערים יווניות אחרות צורפה לפרובינקיה של סוריה על ידי פומפיוס. דור השתייכה לפרובינקית סוריה גם לאחר המרד הגדול, אולם עברה לפרובינקית יהודה בסוף המאה הראשונה לספירה. פאקיוס גארגיליוס אנטיקואוס השתייך לשלוש משפחות. שמות משפחה אלה מופיעים בכתובות המיוחסות לאדם שהיה מושל פרובינקית ערביה בשנים 116/7-118-9, קונסול בשנת 119 ומושלה של אסיה בימי אדריאנוס בשנים 133-136.גרא דב וכותן חנה, 'כתובת הקדשה מדור למושל סוריה (?)', קדמוניות כב, 1-2 (תשמט) עמ' 42, 1989. דברואה, בהתבסס על מחקריו של בנימין איזק, טען כי דור הייתה שייכת באותה תקופה לפרובינקית יהודה, ולכן האיש היה מושל פרובינקית יהודה בין השנים 122-125.E. Dabrowa, M. Paccius Silvanus Quintus Coredius Gallus Gargilius Antiquus et son cursus honorum, in Nunc de Suebis Dicendum est: Studia Archaeologica et Historica Georgii Kolendo ab Amicis et Discipulis Dicata (Warsaw, 1995), pp. 100. דור מהתקופה הביזנטית ועד לעת החדשה דור מוזכרת כעיר נטושה, בראשית המאה הרביעית לסה"נ, באונומסטיקון של אוזביוס. כמו כן בכתבי הנוסע(ת) מבורדו דור אינה מוזכרת. מכתבי אבות הכנסייה ידוע כי היה בישוף בדור בין המאה הרביעית לשישית לסה"נ, וכן מוכרת הכנסייה שנבנתה למרגלות התל. מהמאה השישית ועד לכיבושים הצלבניים אין אזכור של דור אצל הגאוגרפים הערביים. בימי הביניים נבנתה בדור מצודה שנתנה לאתר את שמו הערבי (חיר' אל בורג', חורבת המצודה). הקונצנזוס במחקר הוא שמדובר במבצר צלבני בשם מרל (Merle- ציפור השחרור), שנבנה כחלק מביצורי הצלבנים על חוף הים התיכון דרומית לעכו בין עתלית לקיסריה. העדרם של כלים בני המאה ה-12 לסה"נ, וכן הימצאותו של מטמון חרסים שתאריכו הוא לאחר אמצע המאה ה-13 לסה"נ מתחת לסוללת המצודה מעמידים את הזיהוי של המצודה עם מרל הצלבנית בספק. אולי יש לתארכה לימי הסולטאן הממלוכי בייברס ולזהות את מרל עם אתר אחר דרום מזרחית לדור בשם חירבת מזרעה- חורבת טפת. מה גם שגאוגרפים ערבים בני המאות 12-9 לפנה"ס אינם מזכירים את דור. במהלך המאה ה-13 לסה"נ ניטש המבצר, ובתקופה העות'מאנית הוקם בסביבות התל כפר בשם טנטורה (طنطورة). על אדמות הכפר שנרכשו על ידי הברון רוטשילד הוקם בשנת 1892 מפעל יצירת בקבוקי זכוכית עבור היקבים באזור, בהנהלת מאיר דיזנגוף. המפעל נסגר לאחר מספר שנים ועמד נטוש עד לשנות ה-70' של המאה ה-20. ב- 23.5.1948 חדל הכפר, על 1500 תושביו, להתקיים בעקבות כיבושו על ידי כוחות צה"ל במסגרת מבצע נמל. בשנת 1949 נבנו שני יישובים ישראלים על שטח הכפר ובסמוך לתל, מושב דור וקיבוץ נחשולים. בשנות השבעים של המאה העשרים שופץ מבנה בית החרושת לזכוכית הנטוש והוא משמש כמוזיאון לארכאולוגיה ימית ולעתיקות התל. דור- האופי האתני והתרבותי כפי שהוזכר לעיל תושבי דור קושרו למספר קבוצות אתניות במהלך הדורות: כנענים, סקילים, פניקים ישראלים אשורים, יהודים ועוד. דבר זה גרם למחלוקת בדבר האופי האתני של יושבי דור בתקופות השונות. מבחינה גאוגרפית נמצאת דור בגבולה הדרומי של פיניקיה, מרוחקת קמעה מלב ליבה של פניקה בחוף לבנון. אך כפי שעמדנו לעיל ישנם מקורות מצריים המזהים את יושבי דור עם קבוצה אתנית בשם הסיקילים (או הת'כר), חלק מגויי הים שהתיישבו בחופי דרום הלבנט, ומקושרים עם התמוטטות המערכת העירונית בסוף תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. כן הוצע לראות במקורום של הסיקילים את האי סיציליה בדרום איטליה. לפי אבנר רבן בסוף תקופת הברונזה התיישבו בדור הסיקילים עד לכיבוש הישראלי (שכנראה מעולם לא התרחש) ולאחריו הפכה דור לעיר פיניקית. לדעת שטרן דור נכבשה בראשית תקופת הברזל על ידי הפיניקים מידי הסיקילים. את תוצאות כיבוש זה מזהה שטרן עם שכבת החורבן בברזל א'. כמו כן סובר שטרן שדור נכבשה מידי הפיניקים ונשלטה על ידי מלכי ישראל. לדעת החופרים הנוכחיים של דור איילת גלבוע ואילן שרון, קיימת אחידות והמשכיות בתרבות החומרית בדור לאורך תקופת הברזל (עד למאה השמינית לפנה"ס). לכן אין לדבר על כיבוש דור על ידי הפיניקים או מלכי ישראל. לכן יש לזהות את הסיקילים עם הפיניקים ולחפש, אולי, את מקורם בקיליקיה ולא בסיציליה (בהנחה שאכן מדובר בגורם אתני זר). מה גם שהיות דור עיר מבוצרת ובנויה היטב בתקופת הברזל מעידה על המשכיות המבוססת על מסורת עירונית מפותחת שיש לחפש את מקורותיה בכנען של תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. גם בתקופות המאוחרות יותר דור נשארה פיניקית בעיקרה כפי שאנו למדים מהמקורות הספרותיים. כמו כן, לאור ממצאים שסברו שמקורם ביוון, הוצע שבמהלך התקופה הפרסית התיישבו בדור מתיישבים יוונים. ניכר גם שהכיבוש החשמונאי (עד כמה שהיה) לא השפיע מבחינת התרבות החומרית על דור כמו על אתרים אחרים בגליל ובאידומיאה. אך עם זאת כחלק מייהוד הגליל על ידי מתיישבים מיהודה, לאחר כיבושי החשמונאים, הגיעו לדור גם יהודים. אך אופיה הכללי של העיר נותר פגאני. דבר המודגם על ידי כך שהצבא הרומי הרגיש בטוח בדור. כמו כן מהמובאות מהמקורות הרבניים בתקופה הרומית ניכר כי רובה של דור הייתה נכרית אך עם זאת חיו בה גם יהודים לאחר חורבן בית המקדש השני. שרידי הנמל של העיר צילם:דניאל ונטורה תמונה:Eolianite beach Dor Israel.jpg| שרידי רציפי הנמל במערב התל תמונה:Ancient harbor of Dor now full of stone.jpg|שרידי הנמל קובץ:בחוף_דואר_תעלת_מים_מלאכותית_מעגן.jpg|מעגן עתיק לספינות קישורים חיצוניים * חפירות תל דור * הביבליוגרפיה המלאה למחקרים וחפירות הקשורים בדור וסביבתה * דור באתר עידן התנ"ך * אפולו מתל דור ממצאים מעונת החפירות 2010 באתר הידען 2 באוגוסט 2010 * לקריאה נוספת * אפרים שטרן: דור המושלת בימים עשר שנות חפירה בעיר-נמל ישראלית-פיניקית לחוף הכרמל, הוצאת ביאליק והחברה לחקירת ארץ ישראל ועתיקותיה, ירושלים. * גרא דב וכותן חנה, 'כתובת הקדשה מדור למושל סוריה(?)', קדמוניות כב, 1-2 (תשמט), 1989. * אברהם יערי, זכרונות ארץ ישראל כרך ב':פרק ס"ט, בית חרושת לזכוכית, בטנטורה, מאיר דיזנגוף, 1891 * Stern, E.; Berg, J.; Gilboa, A.; Guz-Zilberstein, B.; Raban, A.; Rosenthal-Heginbottom, R.; and Sharon, I., (eds), Excavations at Dor, Final Report, Volume I A, Areas A and C: Introduction and Stratigraphy (Qedem Reports 1). Jerusalem: The Institute of Archaeology, Hebrew University of Jerusalem, in cooperation with The Israel Exploration Society, 1995. * Stern, E.; Berg, J.; Gilboa, A.; Guz-Zilberstein, B.; Raban, A.; Rosenthal-Heginbottom, R.; and Sharon, I., (eds), Excavations at Dor, Final Report, Volume I B, Areas A and C: The Finds (Qedem Reports 2). Jerusalem: The Institute of Archaeology, Hebrew University of Jerusalem, in cooperation with The Israel Exploration Society, 1995 * Stern, E. (ed.), Excavations at Dor. Figurines, Cult Objects and Amulets. 1980-2000 Seasons. Jerusalem: Israel Exploration Society, 2010. * Gera D. and Cotton H. 'A Dedication from Dor to a Governor of Syria', Isreal Exploration Journal 41, 1991, pp. 258–266. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים בארץ ישראל קטגוריה:אתרי המקרא קטגוריה:תמונות מטיול משפחת ונטורה